Coming of Age
by Tabrina
Summary: Olivia's 18th Birthday, and she is determined to get what, and who she wants. Pretty much just smut, but with slight fluff and plot. Basil/Olivia


_Seriously… just shoot me now for this… inspiration hit and who am I to deny my inner dirty horrible muse what she wants. TT~TT_

_I own nothing, of course, and I'm just borrowing these characters for my horrible ideas. This is really going to be just a drabble, so nothing too serious…_

As Basil stood downstairs in his flat, his eyes wandered around the room, to the various brightly wrapped gifts, to the streamers, to everything else that didn't usually fit his usual rooms attire. Had it been his own birthday he would have found all of this to be utterly ridiculous, but being that the party decorations had been set up for his young ward, he figured he could allow it for the time being.

It had been roughly 8 years since his first run in with little Olivia and her father, and since then, the girl was hardly ever not around him. It began innocently enough, she was constantly underfoot, as she would frequent his home to 'assist' in cases. Basil and Dawson were never bothered too much, and would generally give her small tasks in which she would go to work on diligently. Of course they would only allow her to help out in the home, and though none of his cases ever measured up to the excitement of catching Ratigan, some of them did still get quite dangerous. When Dawson and him were out, she would generally assist Ms. Judson around his home, though his room was strictly off limits, and he always made sure that there was never anything out of place.

As Olivia grew older, she began to insist to be allowed to help in cases out of his home, and on some of his more mild cases, he would often bend slightly on his rules, and allow her to tag a long. Sometimes she could be a great asset, and though she still had yet to figure something out before him, she would sometimes be a step ahead of Dawson. She was also becoming quite the cook, and he always knew when it was her or Ms Judson that made the cheese crumpets, as there would always be one missing out of a batch when the plate was brought in if Olivia had made them.

Yet this was not the only things Basil was beginning to notice about the once small girl. He could more often than not catch her vacant stares in his direction, on more than one occasion looking up at her to find her quickly look away with a coloring to her cheeks. Of course this wasn't missed by the sharp witted detective and it was from then on hard to not notice her advancements. Which was becoming harder and harder for Basil to ignore. The once small girl had grown into quite the beautiful young woman, and with age grew curves, and had Basil not hoped she was as innocent as the day he first met her, he began to realize how close she would stand, or how she would lean over just barely when looking at something that involved the case. Thankfully no one else had yet to notice, but with her advances becoming more and more bold, he was wondering how long it would take the rest to notice. For that matter, how long it would take anyone else to notice that he was actually looking.

Basil idly chatted with Hiram and Dawson, as though she was the guest of honor, Olivia had yet to come downstairs. Olivia had many a time fallen asleep in his home, and as she grew older, she almost began to take up residency here in one of the previously vacant rooms. It had once been empty save for a few old papers from cases, and has since been transformed into a young woman's room. It had become so as one night she had fallen asleep in Basil's chair at the small age of 12 after a case that was wearing even him thin. When Hiram had come to fetch her Basil informed Hiram that he had a spare room, and he hate to wake her for a journey home. Hiram though humble at first, finally agreed, and thus the room had since become hers.

Ms. Judson burst from the kitchen a large small on her face, and a large cake in her hands, as she set it down on the small table that Dawson had scrounged up for the occasion.

"Oh my, where is Olivia? She almost never sleeps in this late!" Ms. Judson said as she look toward the three men standing around, with no Olivia to be seen.

"We were up pretty late last night, perhaps the extra rest should do her good," Dawson chimed in, looking ready for a small nap himself. The current case was winding to a close, and just the last pieces of the puzzles were still missing.

"I shall go fetch her, I think she's had plenty of rest by now doctor," said Basil as he was already heading towards the stairs. Hiram seemed not to have any qualms, and went on with a previous conversation he had been having with Dawson, that through his musings, Basil had heard nothing of before. As he stepped down the short hallway that led to Olivia's room, he noticed that he saw very little light coming from under the door, and being that there was no window to that room, he wondered why, if she was awake, she had so little light.

Half expecting no reply, he gently rapped on the door, all but pressing his ear up against the door to listen for a reply. It was merely a moment before a small "come in" was heard on the other side. As he opened the door, taking a step into the room, he was instantly on his guard as from what he could see, there was no one in the room. The bed had yet to be made, yet he could see no sign of Olivia under the blankets. He was jerked from his thoughts as he heard the door behind him close softly, and as he spun on his heel, ready for any attack the assailant might throw at him, he was certainly not prepared for what he saw before him.

Bathed in the soft glow of the room, stood Olivia, her soft fur nearly completely exposed as all she wore was his shirt, making a mental note to wonder how she had gotten it later, that had only the last two buttons done up, and her red bow, that he almost never saw her without. It didn't take long for him to snap back to reality and quickly turn his back to her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Flangerhanger, you said come in, and I assumed you were decent." Basil was no fool, he knew that even if she hadn't been decent, it wouldn't have been his shirt she would have been wearing. She had planned this, and he had walked right into her trap.

"Basil, you know what today is right," Olivia asked as she walked up behind him, pressing up against his back, and reaching her hands around in front of him, gently undoing the knot in his tie, while the other gently and very skillfully popped the buttons on his vest.

Attempting to remain calm, Basil turned around, and taking a step backwards from her, in hopes in giving himself a bit of distance, and therefore a bit more control. This was all for naught as the sharp movement had caused his shirt to become displaced a bit, as one of her breasts barely remained covered. It was all he could do from staring at her, and tried to keep his eyes upwards towards the ceiling.

"Today is your birthday, which is why everyone is downstairs awaiting your arrival." Suddenly wondering how terrible it would be if any of the guests downstairs were to come up looking for the now two missing guests. Practically holding his breath as she once again walked right before him, only a breath away, standing just slightly on her toes so that her lips were almost aligned with his as she spoke again.

"Mmhmm, but what birthday, Basil?" Olivia enquired as her lips nearly ghosted his, placing her hands on his shoulders to help steady herself on her toes, almost surprised herself that Basil hadn't fled to the door. She had tried to be as forward as she could without actually throwing herself at him for a few years, but knowing Basil was a proper mouse, and knew the dangers of her age, it was more of a tease for them both. Though she couldn't deny the excitement she got when she would notice his eyes slip over her form, or in some cases down the top of her dresses, when she would lean provocatively towards him.

"Today is to be your 18th birthday, Olivia," Basil all but whispered, a lump forming in his throat as he fought with himself over his options. He was sure that this encounter was to end in either of two ways. The first way being he rush from the room and back downstairs, flushed, and quite aroused, yet never having to worry about what either Dawson, or worse Hiram would say.

He chose the second option, which was to quite forcefully pull Olivia towards him, her breasts pressed up against his chest as their lips connected, in a union that had been a long time coming. The way her body relaxed against his let him know that though she had seemed confident she was just as scared as he to whether this was the correct action to take.

Her lips were amazingly soft against his, along with every other part of her he could feel against him. As their kiss lingered, he could feel her now shaking fingers set to work on the buttons on his vest, and working to disrobe him of his other clothing. As Olivia broke the kiss, his nerves got the better of him, and he wondered if he was so out of practice that perhaps she had not enjoyed it. Only to find that her reasoning was not that, but instead so she could focus on working on one particular button that she had apparently been having troubles with. Basil couldn't help but give a small chuckle, to which she blushed furiously, and he assisted her, having his vest and shirt off in no time.

It was Olivia's turn next, and as he slid his hands under the fabric of his own shirt that seemed to fit her lithe form a bit too well, he slid his hands gently along the smooth fur of her stomach. The soft contact caused a small squirm and giggle from her, and he made note of her sensitivity for later, but was more interested in the matter at hand. His hands slid from her stomach along her breasts, holding back noises of his own as she let out a slight moan at the feel of his hands as they slid past, and up to her shoulders, where he slid the shirt from her, letting it pool to the floor below her.

He had no idea how he had resisted her this long as he took in every curve of her body, wanting to memorize her just in case this was his last and only chance to behold this sight. As he noticed the way her arms began to move before her in a way to shield herself, he grabbed her hands gently, placing a kiss on her lips and shaking his head.

"There is not a thing to hide my dear, you are astonishing," He whispered, as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. This one endearing sentiment seemed to give her the courage she had started this little game with, as she began to unbutton his trousers while stepping closer to him, causing him to step backward, until the back of his thighs were met with resistance. A quick glance over his shoulder showed him that she had backed him up against the lower portion of the bed, and as her pushing persisted he was forced take a seat just as she had fully undone his pants. He couldn't help but stare as from his seated position he had a full view of her luscious looking breasts, and just a tad lower her beautiful hips. This view only lasted shortly as soon she was straddling his lap, the heat from her body radiating to his own, seeming to set his blood a flame. As she leaned in to kiss him again he felt her hand grab a hold of his, and guide it to her moist center.

As his fingers gently tested the waters so to speak, he memorized every sound the young woman straddling him made in accordance to his touches. It wasn't long before he, as gently as he could, slid his finger inside of her folds, the rest of her soft lips against his palm. Breaking the kiss Olivia buried her face into the crook of his neck, as she whimpered softly right next to his ear, spurring him on even more. Knowing that if this was to go further, she would need to be able to take more than his single finger, he gently pulled his one finger out, only to replace it with two, giving a few experimental pumps for good measure.

Olivia keened into his ear, causing him to hold his breath and steel himself as to not move his own hips upwards. He knew she needed this to be slow and gentle, being her first time and all. Though Olivia had other plans. Feeling Basil stiffen below her drove her courage upwards, and as she knew she didn't have all the time in the world before the others would be curious as to why Basil had yet to come down with her in tow, she slid her hand between them, and slid his fingers from her. A mischievous smile was all she gave Basil's confused glance, as she situated herself above him. She imagined he was about to protest, that is until she began to slide his member inside of her, and all he managed was a moan and a furrowing of his brow, as he quickly grabbed onto her hips.

He was met with no resistance, and this did not come as a surprise to either. Not that Olivia had ever had another partner, she had always been a very active girl, and it was not uncommon for her barrier to tear on it's own during activities. Of course neither was bothered by this, and it set Basil's mind a bit more at ease, not wanting to hurt Olivia, especially during this most intimate of moments.

The motions were instinctual for them both as Olivia began to raise and lower herself above Basil, her head arms around his shoulders as she tossed her head back, about to moan loudly when Basil thrust his hand out to cover her mouth. She was at first confused, and almost hurt, until she remembered just where she was, and just who was downstairs waiting for the two of them. In hopes of keeping her lips occupied she leaned forward kissing Basil passionately as she continued her rhythm. Basil was all but killing himself trying to keep steady, wanting Olivia to set the pace for her first time, but finding it to be increasingly difficult with every slide of her body, and every electrified kiss. It came as little surprise to Basil as her movements began to become erratic and her kisses less frequent, as her whimpers and moans began to escalate a bit. She was close to completion, and Basil doubted that it would have come this soon had she ever experimented. As he figured, looking up into her face he could see her brow furrowing as her movements began to slow.

"Relax Olivia," Basil whispered, hoping to ease the girls mind, but finding that his soothing words were not going to be enough. Sliding his hand from her hip, he gently slid his thumb along her wet lips, before sliding it upwards to the small nub, that as he ran his thumb over it, he almost regretted it. Though he thoroughly enjoyed the way she bucked her hips and mewled loudly, he could only imagine what the others had thought of that sound, as he knew it was too loud not to be heard. He figured he could come up with an explanation if the problem arise as he repeated his actions quickly, letting her thrust wildly upon him. His own breathing began to become labored as her sounds were driving him positively wild, and her quick hip movements were doing quick work of him.

Thankfully her release came quickly and she threw her head back in a near silent cry as he felt her already tight passage, tighten further around him, causing him to hiss under his breath in hopes of keeping himself sane. As her body all but crumbled into his own, he smiled, as he felt her breathing begin to return to normal slightly after a moment, and she leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Basil… that was amazing…" she panted, resting her head on his shoulder, as she tried to compose herself a bit. As he tried to lift her a bit to remove herself, she resisted, moving back from him a bit to look down at him. "Basil you… you haven't…" not being able to find the words she merely blushed, and looked down. He smiled and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at how even after that she could seem so innocent and endearing.

"My dear it is not my birthday." He smiled, as he spoke the words, placing a kiss on her cheek. But this apparently did not suffice as with shaky limbs, she began to move once again, causing Basil to slip up releasing a moan of his own. Which seemed to only spur her on more, her movements speeding up, as his hands one again placed themselves at her hips, tightening a bit.

"Are you two all right in there?" Came a familiar voice from outside the door causing both parties to stiffen and instantly panic. It was Basil who spoke, hoping that his mind would not fail to find some excuse.

"Quite all right Ms. Judson, I am merely helping Olivia tie up her dress." He almost cursed himself, doubting it would be proper for him to be tieing up her dress, instead of the woman of the house Ms. Judson.

"Would you like some help Mr. Basil?" As Basil went to open his mouth to speak he had to quickly shut it before moaning as Olivia had chosen that moment to continue her movements. He shot a glare at her, but his look was only returned with a seemingly innocent smile of her own. Though his hands tried to stop her enticing motions, she only continued, making it nearly impossible for him to speak smoothly.

"No, Ms. Judson, I am quite capable. Th-Thank you!" He barely heard Ms. Judson's reply as she then walked away from the door, as he looked back at Olivia, his fingers tightening on her hips. He would have scolded her for her actions if his mind wasn't too lost in the thoughts of his own pleasure as Olivia slid along his member.

"Basil, please… I want you to…" Again she could not bring herself to finish the sentence but Basil knew of what she spoke, and could only shake his head in response. It was not a matter of whether he wanted to or not, because he desperately wanted to, but it would not be right, not even in the slightest. As his pleasure was beginning to peak he attempted to pull Olivia off of him, but to no avail, she was relentless. She never once ceased her movements, which only caused Basil more trouble.

"Olvia, I can not…" his words were cut off as she once again slid down his member, fully seating herself upon him.

"Please Basil, I want to, with you. Just this once…" she panted, as she leaned her body against his, her breasts pressing up against his chest once more.

"Olivia…" he began to protest, only to be silence by a plea from her. One that until previously he had thought he wouldn't hear from her.

"Please cum for me Basil…" and that was it, he could no longer resist. A small part of him knew it was so very wrong, knew that it could get the two of them in very big trouble, but her movements, her please, her words, had driven him mad.

He none too hastily rolled his body, pinning Olivia's body beneath his own on the bed, and quickly hooking a thumb behind her knees. Olivia looked up at him surprised, and completely drowning in her lust. As he brought her legs up, having them rest across his shoulders, he took no mercy on the young woman below him. Thrusting into her recklessly as both of their pleasure climbed exponentially. She gripped the blankets beside her, her nails digging into them, and even causing a small tear, that neither of them seemed to mind at the moment. He leaned closer to her, catching her own lips with his as he began to feel the last of his resolve crumble, just as her legs were beginning to shake on his shoulders. As he felt her walls tighten around him, he could no longer hold himself back and felt himself fall over the edge of orgasm as her own overtook her as well, their cries muffled and mingling together between their lips.

As the last of his orgasm began to ebb away he pulled out from her, and lay on his back beside her, noticing how almost immediately she came to curl herself around him, her head resting on his shoulder. The two lay there content, and incredibly tired for a moment, before Olivia finally found the breath to speak.

"Basil… I… I…" Olivia stammered, knowing what it was she wanted to say, but not quite having the courage to actually speak it out right. With almost a sad sigh, she spoke again, "Thank you." Basil knew what it was that she wanted to say, and was almost a bit hurt by her sudden change of statements. He figured that she should know his own feelings for her, but figure he would let her express it on her own time, and instead tilted her head up a bit to kiss her lips.

"We best get you downstairs before everyone wonders what may have happened to us…" Basil smiles, as feels Olivia nod against his chest. As they both as quickly as they can don their attire, Olivia place one last kiss against Basil's lips, hoping that it would not be their last, as they both exited the room.

As they entered the main room, Hiram was the first to approach, hugging his daughter and carrying her away towards the lovely cake Ms. Judson had made. Dawson leaving Olivia to her father, cast a curious glance towards Basil, before quickly looking away with a blush. Basil, quite curious as to why he would get such a strange reaction from his companion headed over towards him.

"Dawson? What's the matter old chap?" Dawson merely made a motion towards his neck, and as Basil reached up towards his own, he to his horror, noticed that he had forgotten his tie…

_THE END Hur hur :p This turned out much longer than I had intended… Oh well.. Enjoy ;p_


End file.
